


the papers say it's doomsday

by manhattans_here



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER, albert is........................well he's certainly albert, alright, apocalypse angst whoooo, fuck it spam ralbert gang, i mean its nothing graphic it's just like implied that the entire human population dies in the end, i promised myself i'd finish my 3425 javid wips and my crutchie wip before i posted this but, inspired by as the world caves in by matt maltese, it doesn't COUNT literally EVERYONE DIES, major character death but no?????, race has a meltdown, they were gassed to death that's fun, uh death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattans_here/pseuds/manhattans_here
Summary: Albert sighed. He didn’t dare cry, he didn’t even know if he could. Race had seen him cry before, he’d seen him cry when his mother died, he’d seen him cry when Jack left and yet today, his face remained stone cold, his breath remained even. For once, Albert wasn’t looking at Race as if it was his last chance, as if the world was ending.And funnily enough, for once, it actually was.
Relationships: ..................again. soRRY, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	the papers say it's doomsday

Silence.

From the second Race peaked his head out of the window and climbed up to the roof, that’s all he could hear. The empty sound left a pang in his chest, he felt it drill right through his heart. Race lit up another cigarette. Albert was sitting beside him. Although silent, empty and lifeless as a fossil, Albert was beside him and he was alright. He didn’t dare look at him. The other boy was facing the street, eyeing every corner in which they’d once been, laughing until their stomachs hurt, looking at each other as if the world was just unfolded in front of them. Albert sighed. He didn’t dare cry, he didn’t even know if he could. Race had seen him cry before, he’d seen him cry when his mother died, he’d seen him cry when Jack left and yet today, his face remained stone cold, his breath remained even. For once, Albert wasn’t looking at Race as if it was his last chance, as if the world was ending.

And funnily enough, for once, it actually was.

Race had reached for his hand, only for him to jerk away. He’d offered him a cigarette, only for him to turn it down. Their last night on earth, spent on the same spot they’d created years of memories, where Albert had found Race every time he looked for him, where they’d ran to with a six pack of beers, stolen from his father’s mini-fridge after their small victories, where Albert had leaned in and kissed him the day they graduated. He thought they’d have more time to figure it out, he thought they’d be able to occupy themselves with small high school matters forever, that they’d always be sitting up there, having all the time in the world. “Albert.” Race broke the silence. He hated how he sounded weak, almost as if he’d break any moment now. “Al, please look at me.”

Albert couldn’t reply. His gaze remained on the street. He could already see the gas in the distance, some of the street lights had gone out by now. Not that they’d be needed by anyone, anyways. Race wanted to scream at him, he wanted to call him a coward, tell him how irrational what he was attempting to do was. But he didn’t, instead he remained sat on the roof, taking a drag of his cigarette. He expected to be somewhere else, by now. He expected to live past twenty, to be unpacking in his new apartment, working some shitty job he hated in between classes, he expected to be carefree and giddy and happy, the way he was before. “You know, we’re gonna die either way so you might as well talk to me.”

“Alright, stop it.” Albert turned his face to him, at last, but his tone was harsh. It made Race wince. “You’re trying to tell me you love me. Don’t do it.” _Coward._ Race was near tears and his blood was boiling, Albert was a coward. Once, he’d do anything to hear those words coming from Race. He’d do anything to be able to say them himself, and now that Race was looking at him, at the end of the world, telling him that he loves him, knowing he’d rather die right here, right now with him than live the rest of his life alone, he was pushing him away. Considering that this was probably all he’d gain from this life, Race had taken a moment to collect everything he learned, everything he got out of it, and he knew that Albert DaSilva was a dick and a coward. That, and that he was and would always be deeply in love with him.

“Why not?” Race felt himself lose his temper, he felt angry tears running down his cheeks. “Because you don’t love me back? We both know that’s bull, Albert!” And he did, Albert knew he was full of shit and Race could tell. He couldn’t give in, though, not now. It would break him, he’d be shattered into a million pieces. He couldn’t spend his last night alive knowing he could have this. Knowing that somewhere else, in different circumstances, they could be happy. He could be happy.

“Well, it’s the truth. So accept it.” Albert’s breathing got heavier, but his face remained emotionless, a shell of the boy he once was. Race recalled all the times they’d sit here, when Albert would smile at him, laugh, let himself go, cry even. He didn’t care as long as he showed any signs of anything he was feeling. Tonight, it seemed as if Albert had ran out, as if he wasn’t capable of emotions anymore. It stung him, Race felt like poison had been spilled down his guts and it was eating him alive.

“You’re a liar.” He snapped. “You’re a liar and a coward! Fuck you, Albert! Asshole!” At this point, Race felt like he was losing it. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to die, he wanted to go to college, have a job, he wanted to live to see himself get old and rot, he wanted to be alive and he wanted to be with Albert. _Albert_. The jackass, the world was ending and he wouldn’t even let him tell him what he felt. Race couldn’t see any more, his vision was blurring, his head was spinning and he could hear his heart pounding, a constant reminder of how it’d be still by dawn. He felt arms around him. “Let me go!” Race cried. He heard Albert shush him, running his hand up and down his back. It was always Albert, Albert holding him, Albert’s voice, and he didn’t know if that made it better or worse. He slowly gave in, letting himself curl into the embrace, sobbing lightly. “I love you.” He said, and Albert let him.

“Racer…”Albert’s voice grounded him as his head tilted up at him. His face had softened. “I’m sorry, Tonio.” So he couldn’t say it. Well, he knew he couldn’t, but Race has just hoped that if he heard it…

It didn’t matter. They were losing anyways.

Race was exhausted. He was drained, he just wanted this to be over already, go to sleep and try again. He chuckled weakly. “We’ll be dead by tomorrow morning.” Albert nodded at him, his lips parting. This was the last time he’d see Race, the last time he’d hold im like this and yet he couldn’t quite voice what he felt. _Huh._ He could almost laugh, looking down at the boy who was grasping onto him as if he’d pull him out of the apocalypse. For the first time in his life, Albert DaSilva had something to lose.

“Come find me next time.” Race smiled, and Albert was suddenly back to two years ago, sneaking beers into the roof and commenting on the people passing by, whether it was a funny haircut or a suspicious looking bag, all with that smile shining golden at him. “Maybe we’ll do better.” With that, Race was gone, leaving behind nothing but a kiss on his forehead and the fainting memory of him. Albert was alone once again. He sighed. He observed the street, he lit a cigarette, he got back inside, he went to bed. Just like he’d do any day. The sky outside his window was a shade of grey, even at this hour at night. Next time. He could do that. Albert went to sleep with the window open that night, thinking of Race. How he could take him to Jacobi’s, then the park, maybe have a slushy there, in some other life. He fell asleep.

And the world caved in.


End file.
